rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Morag
"Morag? The old, aquatic remote world nobody wants?" Morag IV, more commonly known as Morag, is an isolated ocean planet located in the Andromeda Galaxy. The fourth planet from its host Eclipsing Binary Star system, Morag has sparse wildlife and has had no surviving civilizations for thousands of years. Regarded as worthless by most, Morag has recently acquired some value for treasure hunters after the discovery of an ancient city beneath its oceans; additionally, planet's isolation makes it a decent place for bounty hunters and underground organizations to hide their assemblies. History Origin Morag was formed billions of years ago through natural accretion of star matter, like any other planet. It came to orbit the Eclipsing Binary Star system, catalogued as M31V J00443799+4129236, and was the fourth planet in this star system. Morag became one of several dozens of worlds across the known universe that harbored life, though for a long time did not have any intelligent species. Ancient Civilization Ten thousand years ago, Morag became home to a race of sentient life. Whether they originated on Morag naturally or visited the planet from some other world is uncertain. At some point, Morag was visited by Odin, the King of Asgard and Lord of the Nine Realms. According to old runes, Odin's visit bestowed a great power upon them, which led them to become an advanced people among the other sentient races throughout the Andromeda Galaxy. However, either by natural means or perhaps caused by the civilization, Morag was struck with a global warming cataclysm that wiped out the civilization, leaving only a small number of lowly species to remain on the planet, which adapted to its oceanic state.ok Discovery In modern history, Morag was found by a few civilizations, though has generally remained untouched due to its desolate, remote state. Its vast oceans and great storms render possibility of colonization or resource gathering unwelcome, and for a long time it was believed that there was nothing of value to find. However, it became apparent that every 300 years the oceans of Morag would recede in some areas. When this occurred, new scans pointed out structures that suggested possibility of intelligent life long ago. These structures were the ruins of cities belonging to the ancient civilization; armed with this knowledge, historians and treasure hunters alike sought to plunder the planet for its history, though could only do so for a brief time before the oceans raised once again, covering the ruins for another 300 years. Locations Temple Vault The most noteworthy site on Morag is an ancient temple, one of several sparse areas that is made accessible when Morag's oceans recede every 300 years. Most of the structure, like most of the ruins, has collapsed and fallen into decay due to much of its time being spent beneath the immense ocean. Not much remains, but what does holds great value to those that wish to preserve the planet's history. It is rumored that within the Temple rests an artifact of great importance, something that several thieving organizations would pay a high price to get their hands on. There are different stories as to the value of the object; some say it holds a precious gem worth lots of money, while others think it may be a piece of ancient, advanced technology that could bolster a city's capabilities. Only a select few individuals knows its true nature. Trivia *The artifact held within the Temple Vault is the Orb, which houses one of the six Infinity Stones within, the Power Stone. The Power Stone was delivered to the ancient civilization by Odin, who instructed them to protect it from misuse. It was placed within the Orb, and remained safe even after the civilization perished, falling into rumor and legend and remaining mostly inaccessible for thousands of years. *Despite the majority knowledge that the Temple still contains the Orb, it has already been retrieved by a particulary quarky bounty hunter. Category:Earth-1001 Category:Locations Category:Planet